Technical Field
This invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine in which a fuel is injected directly into a combustion chamber.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an internal combustion engine of an in-cylinder direct injection type in which a plurality of divided (split) injection of a fuel into a combustion chamber is performed during one combustion cycle. With this, a fuel injection amount per one time is decreased so as to decrease fuel adhesion to a wall surface and so on.
For example, in a patent document 1, when the fuel injection is restarted from a fuel cut state where the fuel injection into the combustion chamber is temporarily stopped, the injection amount ratio at a first time in the divide injection is decreased as a fuel cut time period during which the fuel injection into the combustion chamber is stopped is longer. With this, the discharge number of the exhaust particulate is suppressed.
However, in this patent document 1, when the fuel injection is restarted from the fuel cut state, the engine load is low. When the fuel injection amount at the one combustion cycle becomes less, the number of the fuel injection during the one combustion cycle may not be divided into plural number, and the injection amount ratio at the first time in the split injection may not be decreased. Accordingly, in the patent document 1, when the fuel injection is restarted from the fuel cut state, the discharge amount of the exhaust particulate and the discharge number of the exhaust particulate may be increased.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-241654